Disparition
by SkyLinE199
Summary: Année 1935, un jeune homme dans un caniveau, des officiers riant aux larmes, un vampire passant par là ... Tenir compte des 4 tomes de notre chère Stephenie Meyers
1. Prologue

**Merci tout d'abord à Stephenie Meyers pour ses livres si géniaux, qui m'ont redonner envie d'écrire. Évidement, tout les personnages de ses livres lui appartiennent =) Sauf ceux que j'ai créés =D**

**_______________________________________________________**

**Disparition**

_Je m'accrochai au rebord de la balustrade, l'officier allemand saoul en face de moi, son couteau sorti, ensanglanté. Je sentais le liquide chaud rouler sur ma joue, puis continuer pour s'écouler sur mes vêtements ou alors s'écraser sur le sol marbré de l'hôtel de ville ou des généraux allemands avaient organisés une petite sauterie. La plus belle erreur de ma vie ... Je voyais flou à présent, percevais mal ce que arriva, l'officier se diriger sur moi et me planter le couteau dans l'estomac, puis le retirer et le planter dans ma poitrine puis dans mon dos. Dans la fraicheur de cette soirée, la température de mon sang me réchauffa, et je réprimais un frisson et ma vue se brouilla encore plus, si c'était possible. Je senti le nazi poser ses mains sur moi et me pousser par-dessus la balustrade. Mes yeux se fermèrent attendant la chute, j'essayais de me retourner pour "amortir ma chute", peine perdue. Dans un bruit sourd, je m'écrasa au sol et ma tête cogna contre le trottoir, je perdis connaissance ... _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_L'obscurité s'emparait de moi, le froid m'envahit, je perdis toute notion du temps et toute sensation. Mon corps inerte et formant des angles insolites ne répondait à aucun des chocs nerveux envoyés par mon cerveau. J'entendis juste les rires de l'officier qui m'avait tué ainsi que ceux de ses "amis" et des bruits de pas précipités venant dans ma direction. Je sentis à peine la chair de mon cou se déchirer, le venin se répandre dans mes veines ... Par contre, je ressenti une forte douleur au niveau de ma poitrine, puis de mes bras, de mes jambes et enfin de ma tête... J'entre-aperçu mon sauveur, où assassin, je ne sais toujours pas quel terme employer, même aujourd'hui ... Je savais juste une chose en cette fraiche soirée d'octobre 1935, ma vie allait changer, et sans doute pas uniquement pour le meilleur... Le paradis de la mort ne serait rien à l'enfer que je connaitrais par la suite, en restant vivant ... _

_Reviews svp =) _

_Je mettrais le chapitre 1 quand il y aura quelques reviews et quand j'aurais avancé plus dans l'histoire._


	2. Education

Merci pour vos reviews !!! Ayant un peu avancé dans l'écriture de l'histoire je vous poste le chapitre 1.

_Chapitre 1 : Education_

J'émergeai, cette douleur si intense et si pénétrante s'était évanouïe avec lenteur. J'ouvris les yeux et perçu très clairement tout ce qui m'entourait, assez étrangement d'ailleurs ... Je me redressa, trop rapidement à mon goût ... Je voulus m'accrocher à la tête de lit pour m'aider à me relever, je la défonça ... Le morceau de bois ancien resta dans ma main mais j'étais debout. Sur mes deux jambes, les bras le long du corps; ils n'avaient plus ces angles insensés, impossible qu'ils avaient lorsque j'étais dans ce caniveau à demi-mort. D'ailleurs, où est-ce que j'étais ? Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit, des tableaux anciens recouvraient les murs de pierre, des meubles de l'époque victoriennes parsemaient la pièce, des lampes du début du siècle trônaient non loin d'eux. Le maitre ou la maitresse de maison devait être richissime pour posséder de telles trésors. Soudain, je pris conscience de mon état ... J'étais en pleine forme, alors que j'étais bon pour le cimetière il n'y a pas si longtemps ... Je regardais mon thorax et mon abdomen, seules quelques cicatrices étaient présentes là où des plaies béantes auraient dûs avoir leurs places. Comment cela était-il possible ? Même le meilleur des médecins n'aurait pas pu soigner ces blessures si profondes. Puis je me vît dans le miroir en face de moi ... Je ne me reconnaissais pas; qui était donc cet homme qui se trouvait dans le miroir ? Serais-je donc vraiment mort ? Je devrais donc être au Paradis maintenant, ce qui expliquerait ce corps si parfait ... Ses cheveux ténébreux étaient fins et ébouriffés, comme à leur habitude, ses traits étaient plus fins également, mais plus durs aussi, sa ... ma mâchoire était toujours aussi carrée mais brillait avec le reflet des nombreuses lumières éparpillées dans toute la pièce; je regardais le reste de mon corps à présent, il était si parfait ... La chose qui m'effraya fut la couleur de mes yeux, noires encres, comme mes cheveux, pourquoi ce changement ? Ce fut à ce moment là que ma gorge fût emplie d'une douleur comparable à celle que j'avais enduré pendant mon "sommeil", ce qui confirma mon inquiétude, tout cela était bien réel ... Mes yeux s'injectèrent un peu plus encore de sang, je ne voulais plus voir ce démon, ou demi-dieu ... Il me faisait peur. J'entendis des pas légers sur le vieux planché, en ma direction. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je me retourna en une demie seconde, je me retrouvais face à un jeune homme, de mon âge surement, d'une tête de moins que moi, les cheveux coupés courts, bien bâti, le visage rieur, les prunelles aussi noires que les miennes. Je remarquais immédiatement que sa peau luisait elle aussi au contact de la lumière et ... qu'il me ressemblait.

_-Bonjour mon ami, as-tu bien dormi ? _

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, analysant le timbre plaisantin de sa voix, qui était également mélodieuse et grave, envoutante ...

_-Je n'appellerais pas cela du sommeil ... répondit une voix qui m'était inconnue._

Je réalisa que je venais de parler, ma voix aussi envoutante que la sienne, plus grave et un peu plus agressive aussi. Pourquoi avais-je subis tout ces changements ? Que m'était-il arriver ?! Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées il déclara simplement, comme si c'était une banalité.

_-Tu étais à moitié mort sur ces pavés quand je t'ai vu, j'ai voulus te sauver en te mordant ( me sauver en me mordant ?!? Ce type serait-il sadomasochiste ? ) et en t'injectant mon venin. Tu as réagis assez bien à l'infection, et apparemment tu te contrôle déjà un peu. _

Mais que racontait-il ? Quel venin ? Quelle infection ? Je me rememora d'un seul coup la douleur que j'avais perçue avant de sombrer dans le néant. Cette brulure émanant de mon cou, qui s'était répandue dans tout mon corps par la suite. Je porta ma main à l'endroit où cet homme m'avait "mordu" ... J'avais une cicatrice ...

_-Mais comment ? C'est impossible !_

_-Rien n'est impossible dans ce bas monde. Regarde l'actualité, regarde notre chancelier, notre dictateur, notre Hitler, leur Dieu ... répliqua l'inconnu._

_-Ce ... Ce n'est pas la même chose ... Ce n'est pas ... Surnaturel ... bégayais-je._

_-Certes, au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Hans Nowartz et je suis un vampire._

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, les vampires n'existent pas, ce ne sont que des histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants pour leur faire peur ...

_-Si ... Nous existons... tu existes. _

J'étais interloqué, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, c'est vrai que nous nous ressemblions énormément ... Je ne savais pas quoi penser ... D'autant plus qu'il lisait dans mes pensées ...

_-Tu veux être convaincu n'est-ce pas, des preuves irréfutables ? Demanda t-il le sourire aux lèvres._

J'acquiesais, inquiet, et excité en même temps, je ne voulais pas y croire, mais tout ces changements qui avaient opérés en moi si rapidement, mes yeux, ma peau ...

-_D'accord, tout d'abord, ta peau est dure comme de la roche et elle brille à la lumière, tes yeux expriment la faim, ton besoin de sang se fait ressentir en ce moment même dans ta gorge, en t'incendiant plus qu'avant ta renaissance. Ta force est herculéenne, surtout pendant cette année, et tu es plus rapide qu'un guépard. Si me crois pas, regarde toi encore dans le miroir et rejoins-moi dans le jardin..._

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'éclipsa, riant dans sa barbe. Je me retourna vers le miroir encore une fois, et me dévisagea ... Je n'étais plus humain, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, de plus j'avais encore changé, ma peau, contrairement à tout à l'heure était devenue pâle, le peau de couleur qui exprimait mon humanité avaient disparues ... Je ne pouvais que le croire. Et puis, une force herculéenne, je regardais la tête de lit sur le plancher, un cadavre ... Je me rememorais les évènements depuis mon réveil, une vitesse incroyable, une perception plus fine, j'humais l'air, beaucoup d'odeurs se mélangeaient, mon odorat était surdéveloppé. Je n'étais plus humain, j'en était certain, je sortis donc de la pièce aussi vite que j'ai pu ... J'avais oublié que je ne connaissais pas la maison et je me pris un mur de plein fouet. Sonné j'heurtais le sol et y restait par terre quelques instants, le temps de me rendre compte que le mur que je venais de heurté avait la forme de mon corps gravé dedans. J'avais un large sourire, je me sentais indestructible, aucune égratignure, rien, juste un peu sonné et encore ... Je respirais à plein poumon et détecta une odeur, qui me semblait familière, je la suivi. Le soleil tapa brusquement sur ma peau, une délicieuse chaleur parcourue mon corps, suivi d'une odeur tout aussi délicieuse. Je regardais autours de moi, j'étais entouré d'arbres divers et variés, j'apperçu Hans avec une autre personne, un humain si je me fiais à mon instinct, je retroussais mes crocs mais il me fit signe de me calmer. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, une des seules choses que je savais à propos des vampires c'est qu'ils se nourrissaient de sang humain.

_-Oui, certain se nourrisse de sang humain, mais pas moi. Je ne bois que du sang d'animaux, et j'aimerais que tu en fasses autant. Car la personne ici présente et ma raison de vivre, et la propriétaire des lieux, Elisabeth Higginson, la femme que j'aime. Dit-il en répondant à ma question._

J'étais perplexe, je comprenais la raison pour laquelle il ne buvait pas de sang humain, mais cela me semblait ... Impossible vu l'odeur plus qu'aléchante que dégageait Elisabeth. Je repensais aussi aux réponses d'Hans à mes interrogations pensives, ce mode de communication allait me plaire, je n'aimais pas parler, même en tant que vampire, mon comportement n'avait pas énormément changé, ce qui m'étonnais un peu. Je vis Hans se placer un peu plus devant Elisabeth, prêt à la protéger.

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets devant elle ... me vexais-je. C'est injustifié je ne lui ferais rien ! Si tu veux que je boives du sang autre que celui d'un humain je ne puis que t'écouter, par respect de ce que tu as fait pour moi._

Il me fit de grands yeux, il avait l'air étonné de ma réaction, comme s'il ne l'avait pas prévue. Mais à quoi pense t-il, j'ai des valeurs à respecter malgré le fait que je sois un vampire, ce la ne change rien. Il se détendit et me sourit, se plaça aux côtés d'Elisabeth, son bras autour de ses épaules. Je la regarda, elle était magnifique, d'une beauté surnaturelle, ses joues roses et ses yeux chocolats auraient fait craquer le plus dure des hommes. Ses courbes étaient parfaites, elle était parfaite. Elle semblait être jeune, 20 ans environs d'après mes estimations. Si ces yeux n'avait pas été tels quels, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était vampire.

_-Et non elle est humaine, et elle le restera. Bref, assez parlé d'Elisabeth, cela la met mal à l'aise. Rentre à la maison ma chérie, nous devons aller chasser. Murmura Hans._

Elisabeth embrassa amoureusement Hans, et elle s'en alla, un peu méfiante à mon égard, mais muette, elle disparue dans l'entrebaillement de la porte ce qui permit à Hans de se rapprocher de moi.

_-Je lis dans les pensées comme tu as pu le remarquer. Dit-il avec amusement. C'est un don que j'ai développé après ma rencontre avec Elisabeth il y a deux ans, elle est muette ..._

Il avait l'air désolé, je me promis de lui parler plus que de ne penser, car la maison devait-être très silencieuse avec Elisabeth. Je me mis donc à parler.

_-Tu as dit que tu lisais dans les pensées ?!? Comment peux-tu ? _

C'est vrai c'est difficile à croire non ?

_-Oui je lis dans les pensées, de n'importe qui, et peut récolter des informations concernant quelqu'un, même si elle ne veut pas me les donner. Je sais même comment tu t'appelles et quel âge tu as, alors que tu ne m'a rien dit. C'est un don. Certain vampire ont un don. J'ai connu un vampire qui pouvais geler quelqu'un en le touchant ... Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Chaque don est unique !_

_-Aurais-je un don moi aussi ? Demandais-je excité._

_-Seul l'avenir nous le dira, mais je pense, tu es un nouveau-né très impressionnant, Adam._

Je frissonna à l'entente de mon prénom, cela sonnait comme faux, j'avais tellement changé, je n'avais plus l'impression d'être moi, d'être Adam. Mais qu'entendait-il par impressionnant ? Merde, j'avais encore parler dans ma tête ...

_-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude ... Oui tu es impressionnant, un nouveau-né aurait bondis sur Elisabeth, de la nourriture comme cela, est on peut dire assez rare ... Mais tu t'es contrôlé, moi même j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec elle, je suis admiratif. _

Si j'avais pu rougir, je rivaliserais facilement avec une tomate, ainsi j'étais déjà "spécial" alors que je n'avais que quelques heures ... Soudain la douleur dans ma gorge réapparue ce qui n'échappa à Hans.

_-Allons chasser, pendant un certain laps de temps, je vais "t'éduquer", te raconter l'histoire des vampires, te faire devenir encore plus fort. Nous allons former une famille mon frère ..._

Ses yeux étaient emplis d'espoir, je ne pouvais que le croire, voilà ce dont j'avais toujours voulus, une famille aimante, pas cet orphelinat comme j'avais connu ... Hans me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis, il se mit à courir, ses pieds touchants à peine le sol, je le suivis, me rendant compte que j'étais aussi, voire plus rapide que lui, et le rattrapa en un rien de temps, ce qui le fit sourire. Une odeur alléchante arriva cependant à mes narines, je bifurqua sur la gauche sans que Hans ne s'en rende compte et vit au loin un humain avec un fusil, aux pieds d'un cerf qu'il venait de tuer. Je réfléchis rapidement, j'avais promis de ne pas toucher à Elisabeth, mais un gros porc qui venait de tuer un cerf par plaisir, c'était différent ... Et puis, je n'étais pas obligé de dire la vérité. J'accéléra, sauta sur cet individu et par instinct, le mordit au cou ... Que c'était bon ! Divin ! Je le vida entièrement de son sang, mais la soif me tiraillait la gorge encore, je m'agenouilla auprès du cerf et le mordit à son tours et le vida. J'étais plein ! Je rejoignis Hans qui était assis sur un rocher, deux biches étendues au sol.

-_Alors ? Cette première chasse ? Demanda t-il avec une certaine réserve._

Mince, j'avais oublié qu'il lisait dans les pensées ... Impossibilité de mentir à propos de ce porc.

_-Très bonne chasse, malheureusement je crois que mon instinct à été plus fort aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment désolé Hans, mais il y avait un chasseur qui avait tué un cerf ... J'ai bu les deux._

_-Je savais que n'était pas parfait. Se désola le vampire. On fait tous des erreurs ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sur que tu as réfléchis aux conséquences et que tu ne recommenceras plus. _

Il avait l'air d'un sage, un homme d'expérience, un guerrier ... Quelqu'un.

Après cet incident, je n'ai plus bu de sang humain pendant 5 ans, jusqu'à ce jour funeste ...

_5 ans plus tard : _

Hans et moi étions partis chasser, Elisabeth était restée seule à la maison. Nous étions devenus extrèmement proche tout les trois. Elisabeth, malgré son handicap s'était révélée être de très bonne compagnie. Hans faisait la traduction de ce qu'elle pensait alors que je lui parlais, ce mode de conversation unique se révéla vraiment amusant, nous partions souvent dans de gros fou rire. Elle était très bonne cuisinière, oui, nous sommes des vampires omnivores comme j'aime nous appeler. Mais nous ne mangions que de la viande crue, avec des légumes parfois pour faire plaisir à Elisabeth, assaisonnés avec de la sauce au sang. Oui, car le boucher nous livrait la viande dans une bassine remplie de sang, à notre plus grand plaisir, cela nous permettait de partir moins souvent chasser et de laisse Elisabeth seule moins souvent. Or, ces temps-ci, les nazis embarquaient n'importe qui dans la Wehrmacht, notre boucher également. Nous étions certains que ces derniers allaient venir bientôt dans notre château, Elisabeth était la fille d'un conte Anglais installé en Allemagne, richissime d'autant plus, mais mort, elle était la seule descendante.

Hans quant à lui, n'avait pas chômé avec moi pendant ces cinq années. Je savais me battre comme les vampires, non pas comme un simple humain. J'étais plus rapide et plus fort qu'Hans, mais il était plus intelligent que moi, dû à son expérience, il m'assurait que je serais un bien meilleur combattant que lui dans quelques décennies.

Un jour ou la soif se faisait atrocement ressentir pour nous deux, nous étions donc partis chasser Hans et moi, Elisabeth seule à la maison, nous ne sommes partis que trois heures, trois petites heures ... Arrivés à cent mètres de la maison, nous percevîmes des odeurs autres que celle d'Elisabeth, je vis la peur dans les yeux de Hans. Les nazis avaient enfin débarqués ...

Nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur du château et nous vîmes trois nazis montant la garde de la porte de la chambre d'Hans et d'Elisabeth. Ceux ci nous regardèrent d'un air satisfait.

_-Après avoir baisé la petite on va se farcir ces deux là ! Ca nous fera les pieds ! Déclara un des gardes ... saoul._

Je vis les yeux d'Hans s'injecter du sang dont il venait de s'abreuver. . . effrayant ! Il retroussa ses lèvres, montrant ses crocs, de la bave coulait sur son menton, il se préparait à bondir ... Il était enragé. Les deux autres gardes, eux sobres, sortirent leurs armes ... J'exultais intérieurement, enfin un peu d'action, je bondis sur l'homme qui était le plus proche de moi, le mordit au cou, en prenant bien soin de ne pas laisser de venin s'échapper de mes crocs, je déchirais la peau du cou de l'homme et bu un peu de sang, il n'était pas encore mort ... Je pris sa tête dans une de mes mains et l'éclata contre le sol, dans un craquement assourdissant. Hans lui se jeta sur celui qui avait parlé, et le fit souffrir avec un tel plaisir, que je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui ... Il avait un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres ensanglantées, il arracha tout les membres du garde qui hurlait à la mort alors que lui ... riait, un rire qui donnait froid dans le dos. Je m'attaqua au troisième garde, qui était aussi pâle que nous, sauf que lui était malade, il avait vomi plusieurs fois apparemment, je lui prodigua donc une morte rapide et indolore et ne but même pas son sang. Je me retourna, Hans s'était relevé et fonçait déjà vers la porte de sa chambre, qu'il défonça. Trois personnes étaient dans la pièces en plus de nous deux, deux officiers allemands, dont un que je reconnus immédiatement, l'homme qui m'avait tué ... Il maintenait Elisabeth de façon à ce que l'autre officier, une espèce d'éléphant puisse la violer tranquillement. Je bondis sur l'homme qui m'avait tué et apparemment il se souvenait de moi, il fut effrayé et tomba à travers la fenêtre, non il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme cela, je sauta à travers la fenêtre à mon tours, je réussi à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe, et je le jeta au sol. Il se releva et s'adossa contre un arbre non loin, je vis qu'il transpirait à grosse goutte, surement la peur de se retrouver face à un fantôme, enfin, un vampire.

_-Que ... QUE ME VEUX-TU ?!? TU ES MORT, Je ... Je t'ai tué ! S'égosilla t-il._

_-Et bien tu n'as pas du faire correctement ton travail vieux porc ! _

Et je le frappa au visage, puis à l'estomac, je lui brisa les deux jambes, je comprenais maintenant le plaisir d'Hans quand il a tué cet homme, je m'attaqua ensuite à son cou et m'entrepris à le vider entièrement de son sang. Je me délectais de cette substance si chaude, comparée à la froideur de mon corps, je mis plus de 10 minutes avant de le boire entièrement. Je me releva et rejoignit Hans et Elisabeth aussi vite que j'ai pu, je serais bien parti en courant si j'avais su ce qui m'attendais ...

Elisabeth gisait sur le lit, Hans lui tenant les mains, les tapisseries autrefois magnifique étaient maintenant tachées de sang. Hans sanglotait, Elisabeth était morte ... Nous restâmes silencieux longtemps, très longtemps, puis, sans rien dire, Hans prit sa bien aimée, sa raison de vivre comme il l'appelait, et l'emmena dehors, alors que le soleil se couchait, et commença à creuser, à mains nues, une tombe pour Elisabeth. Je le laissa seul, m'éclipsant dans la forêt, me demandant comment je pouvais aider mon ami. Je réfléchissais depuis plusieurs heures et eu plusieurs conclusions. La première, qu'étant donné que c'était des officiers de la Wehrmacht, nous serions recherchés, alors pourquoi ne pas rejoindre cette armée et la décimer de l'intérieur ... Cette solution me semblait la meilleure, même si une autre trottais dans ma tête, la fuite ... Je retourna sur mes pas et retrouva Hans, agenouillé, auprès d'un tas de terre fraichement retourné. Je n'eus pas pipé mot qu'il répondit à mes interrogations, prononcées tout à l'heure.

_-Nous allons nous engager dans l'armée allemande et mettre fin à cette guerre, le sang humain sera notre seule nourriture, je vais les faire payer crois moi, et si je croise cet Hitler, il va regretter d'avoir eu tant d'ambition._

Je ne le reconnaissais pas, lui qui était d'humeur joyeuse tout le temps, j'avais en face de moi un étranger. Mais c'était compréhensible, je fis abstraction de tout cela et parti en tête vers l'agence de recrutement de la Wehrmacht, Hans sur mes talons. Notre période "sombre" commença, et dura bien après la guerre ...

Pensez aux reviews =)


	3. Le Terrain de Jeu

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !!! Voilà le chapitre 2 !

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : Le terrain de jeu

L'obus s'écrasa à dix mètres de nous, nous recouvrant partiellement de terre. Je souriais, comme si un peu de terre pouvais me stopper. Je pris mon fusil et visa la tranchée ennemie, j'exultais. Ces alliés ne savaient pas se cacher correctement, tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient des pertes aussi lourdes. Un corps tomba à proximité, je soupira, encore un pro-Hitler, un de moins. Un bruit de balle traversant un casque retentit à côté de moi, j'explosai de rire, Hans s'était encore fait tirer dessus. Depuis que nous nous étions engagés, il devait chaque jour changer de casque pour pas qu'on ne devine que sa peau seule pouvait arrêter toutes les balles, et pour éviter que son crane ,chauve désormais, ne luise de trop au contact des rayons du soleil.

Depuis deux mois, nous nous battions contre les alliés, tout en faisant nos assassinats, discrètement. En effet, nous nous étions engagés dans la Wehrmacht, combattus à leurs côtés, tuant de ça de là. Les troupes allemandes pensaient à un ange de la rédemption qui venait punir les allemands pour leur inhumanité envers les autres peuples. Quelle débilité ... Et en même temps, ça me faisait rire, que des gens pareils puissent croire à ça. Enfin, pour la plupart, d'autres avaient étés enrôlés de force dans l'armée, ne partageant pas les idéaux du Fuhrer ... Nous nous étions tous très vite remarqués, et rassemblés. Ils nous aidaient beaucoup, certains même pensaient déjà à un complot contre Hitler lui même ! Leur enthousiasme me faisait sourire, ces gars là étaient des bons ...

_-Adam ! Gueula Abraham. Ramène toi et rapido ! _

Enfin ! Ils avaient localisés un nouveau haut gradé, un proche d'Hitler. Abraham me tendit les jumelles et je le vis ... De l'autre côté du No Man's Land, des alliés tout autours de lui, c'était un prisonnier de guerre ...

_-Et merde ! Ca va être plus compliqué que prévu ... s'écria Conrad. Comment on va faire pour le descendre ? Les alliés ne vont lui faire aucun mal, il doit être très précieux pour qu'il ne l'ait pas tué._

Je souris de plus belle, je commençais à avoir une petite idée de comment on allait le tuer. Je me tourna vers Hans, il avait du lire dans mes pensées car un sourire aussi grand que le miens s'étira sur son visage.

_-Et bien aller y les deux frangins ! Dîtes nous à quoi vous pensez tout les deux ! Dit Zelig d'un air faussement réprobateur._

J'espérais qu'Hans allait leur expliquer d'une bonne manière, de façon à ce qu'ils croient qu'ils allaient être impliqués dans la mission "suicide".

-_Pour tout dire, et je pense qu'Adam sera d'accord avec moi, vous ne participerez pas à cet assassinats. Oui c'est trop dangereux Zelig !_ Ajouta t-il en voyant la mine contrariée de ce dernier. _Adam et moi sommes allés déjà plusieurs fois dans la tranchée alliée ! Vous non. Et puis quand bien même, ce serait trop dangereux pour plus de deux personnes. Ils nous repèreraient trop facilement._

A cette idée, ils parurent content que nous nous soyons portés volontaires d'emblée. Je les regardais de nouveau, tous était le stéréotype de la race allemande vue par Hitler, grand, blond aux yeux bleus, on aurait dit des frères. Abraham était le plus petit des trois, mais aussi le plus rapide et le plus furtif, il avait réussi à dérober des documents confidentiels au chef de notre unité sans que celui-ci se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il était dans la pièce. Conrad était de loin le plus intelligent de nous tous, et un excellent stratège, il assistait parfois le général qui s'occupait de cette tranchée, ce qui lui permettait à lui aussi de voler des documents top secrets. J'avais beaucoup plus confiance en ces deux là qu'en Zelig ... Zelig complotait, obtenait n'importe quoi en passant des accords avec tout le monde, mais rien de concret, juste des cigarettes ou de la nourriture, parfois des vêtements ... Mais ce qui me chiffonnait, c'est qu'Hans ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé et cela me laissait perplexe. D'autant plus que... Qu'il n'avait pas d'odeur, contrairement aux deux autres et à l'ensemble de la tranchée. Je ne m'attarda pas plus sur Zelig, me retournant vers Hans, nous devions préparer notre plan d'invasion, même si il semblait si simple ...

-_Voilà ce que je te propose Adam. Me dit Hans. Toi et moi, une course, à travers le No man's Land et les barbelés ennemis. Le gagnant à le droit de tuer Putliz, et en faire ce qu'il veut ..._

Quel salopard ! Il savait que j'étais assoiffé ! Je peux tenir mais pas indéfiniment ! Je releva cependant le défi, j'étais plus rusé que lui, et puis, le connaissant, tout les coups étaient permis.

_-Et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Zelig._

-Resté là et couvrir nos arrières. Surtout ne tirez aucun coup de feu ! Ça alerterait tout le monde. Ordonnais-je. Hans, à ce soir, j'ai deux trois choses à faire avant ...

Celui-ci me regardais avec étonnement, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire autre que de tuer des alliés ? Je le laissais ruminé intérieurement et m'en alla discrètement, vers les dortoirs. Mon autre passe temps favoris était, non, il en avait deux, le premier était de m'allonger et de faire semblant de dormir dans un dortoir noir de monde, jamais le même bien entendu, dans un premier temps ça me permettais d'entendre des conversations confidentielles, et puis, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ça me permettait de me reposer. Le second, était de tuer des officiers qui dormait et de boire leurs délicieux nectar. C'était lâche je sais, mais de toute façon ils n'avaient aucunes chances face à moi, même éveillés. Mais aujourd'hui je n'étais pas d'humeur ... Certes, la situation dans laquelle nous étions avec Hans était amusante, jusqu'à un certain point. Le chagrin qu'il éprouvait depuis la mort d'Elisabeth devenait pèsant, certes ça ne faisait que deux mois, mais ça me pesait. D'un côté car je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, de l'autre, j'en avait assez de supporter ça. Oubliant toutes ces pensées, je m'allongea sur un "lit" et ferma les yeux, oubliant tout ce que je savais, laissant mon imagination prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Le néant, j'avais l'impression de tomber, sombrer comme je l'avais fait cinq ans plus tôt dans ce caniveau ... L'impression de pouvoir voler, l'impression d'être libre ! L'impression ...

_-Hey connard ! Sonna une voix de barriton. Dégage immédiatement de mon plumard avant que je ne te tue !_

Il pointa une arme contre ma tempe, je n'étais même pas effrayé, je ne bougea pas, me retournant même dans les draps, j'entre-ouvris un oeil pour voir quel était son grade. Mince il n'était pas haut gradé, un simple soldat. Je l'entendis sortir un couteau ... Sa lame sifflant l'air, je roula pour éviter la lame et me remit sur pied. Il était aussi grand que moi, ça allait être amusant ! Je contourna le lit avec légèretude, sous ses yeux écarquillés. Il m'attaqua avant même que j'ai fini de contourner le lit, essayant de planter l'arme dans ma poitrine. Je lui attrapa le bras et le brisa, il hurla de douleur. Les autres, attirés par son cri s'agitèrent et formèrent un demi cercle autours de nous. Erreur de ma part, j'attirais trop l'attention sur moi, je devais rester incognito pour pouvoir continuer mes actions avec Hans et les autres. J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je ne vis pas son coup de pied arriver dans ma mâchoire, je fus projeté en arrière, l'occasion idéal de redevenir un parfait un inconnu. Je ne me relevais pas, feignant la perte de conscience. Victorieux, mon adversaire cria victoire et enjamba mon corps, non sans un petit coup de pied au passage. J'attendis quelque instant et me releva. Qu'est-ce qui fallait pas faire ... Je m'aperçus qu'il commençait à être tard. Je rejoignis donc mes frères d'armes.

-_Où t'étais parti ? Me reprocha Zelig. Ca fait une heure qu'on t'attend ! Heureusement qu'Hans nous à expliqué le plan._

Et il s'éclipsa, j'étais désorienté. Quel plan ? Hans me fit signe qu'il m'expliquerai une fois qu'ils seraient tous partis, ce qui ne tarda pas.

-_Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demandais-je à mon amis. C'est quoi ce plan ?_

_-Un truc tout simple, qu'il ne traine pas dans nos pattes. Me répondit-il avec son petit sourire._

_-Tu me rassures. Ajoutais-je_.

Je me remis à penser à quelque chose, quelque chose que Hans ne m'avait jamais dit et dont je n'avais pas pensé pendant cinq ans, une chose qu'il me cachait et qu'il me révèlerait en temps voulus...

_-Dis moi Hans ... J'y repense ... Quand me raconteras-tu ton histoire ? Tu m'avais promis si me souviens bien._

En effet, l'histoire de mon ami m'intéressait, je voulais savoir qui il avait été, et comment était-il devenu un vampire, et surtout, quel âge avait-il.

_-Je crois que le moment est venu en effet. Cependant cela attendra encore un peu veux-tu, nous avons une personne à tuer. Me répondit-il._

Je bouillonnais intérieurement, il m'avait encore eu ! Enfin, ça n'allait pas tarder. Je me promis de ne plus y penser pendant notre mission, cela gâcherait mon plaisir.

Nous dirigions donc vers le No Man's Land, vérifiant d'abord que personne nous espionnait, des gardes devait être postés pour surveillé le champ de bataille ( logique en même temps ... ). J'observais jusqu'à ce qu'Hans m'interrompe.

_-Alors, on se la fait cette course ?_

Il me regardait avec un air de défi, je souris à l'idée de faire la course sur un endroit où il n'y avait personne, risquant d'attirer les gardes, et donc donner l'alerte, mais bon, dans un sens ça nous ferait un peu d'action ... Un peu plus loin sur notre chemin, des dizaines d'échelles avaient été posées, nous permettant l'accès à notre désert. Nous montâmes et dépassâmes les barbelés allemands, nous mîmes en position, comme pour les courses auxquelles ont pouvaient assister de temps en temps.

_-Je donnes le départ ! S'exclama Hans comme un gamin._

C'est clair, Hans n'était vraiment plus le même ... Il fit le décompte :

_-3, 2, 1 ... PARTEZ !_

Un énorme nuage de poussière apparu derrière nous. Je ressentais l'air frais, malgré une petite odeur cadavérique ... Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était court également ... Nous courions à peine depuis 10 secondes que les deux-cents mètres qui nous séparaient du camp ennemi devinrent quelques centimètres ... Pour l'instant, apparemment, personne ne nous avait repéré. Nous enjambâmes les barbelés et atterrîmes dans les tranchées adverses. Infiltration Ok ! Maintenant, il fallait "juste" trouver Putliz. Le nombre d'odeurs qui s'emmellaient était vraiment impressionnant ... Mieux valait-il ne pas respirer du tout ...

_-Alors, qui a gagné ? Me demanda Hans. _

_-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Égalité ? Proposais-je._

_-Va pour égalité ... _

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. De toute façon je n'avais vraiment pas vu qui était le gagnant et ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important pour l'instant. Je cherchais un soldat français ( Oui nous étions sur le front Est de la France. ), vivant de préférence, Hans faisait de même, nos odorats de vampire ne nous seraient d'aucun secourt ici. J'en aperçu un, non loin de moi. Je m'approcha, il dormait. Parfait ! Je l'emprisonna dans mes bras, tout en lui bloquant la bouche avec ma main. Il émergea et commença à se débattre, je le retînt cependant. Je le plaqua contre un mur et lui dit.

_-Si tu veux rester en vie, tais-toi ! Aucun cri, juste les réponses à mes questions, et en chuchotant. Compris ?_

Il hocha de la tête, je sentais sa peur, je ne le tuerais sans doute pas, enfin ...

_-Je n'aurais qu'une seule et unique question à te poser. Sais-tu où est Ziegfried Putliz ? L'homme que vous avez capturé cet après-midi._

_-Je ... Oui, il est dans un bâtiment après les tranchées, nous l'interrogeons depuis que nous l'avons capturé. Pitié laisser moi en vie, j'ai des enfants ..._

_-La ferme ! L'excuse que tu ais des enfants m'importe peu. Répondis-je menaçant. Cependant je vais te laisser vivre. Tu ne m'as rien fait _...

Je l'envoya paitre contre le mur boueux des tranchées et appela Hans par la pensée. Il rappliqua rapidement et je lui raconta ce que le soldat français m'avait raconté.

_-Bien ! Me répondit-il. Allons-y._

_-Très bien, mais vu que le trajet sera plutôt long ... _

Je savais très bien qu'il savait de quoi je parlais. Sa réponse me vînt quelques secondes plus tard.

-_Après tout pourquoi pas._

Je lui lança un grand sourire. Le nombre d'hypothèse que je m'étais fait était ... indénombrable, incalculable. En réalité, je m'étais créé un mythe autours d'Hans, il était le seul vampire que j'avais connu et côtoyé pendant ces cinq années, je m'imaginais quelque chose de grand, digne de la Bible ou de la mythologie grecque. Genre un héros durant une guerre, comme maintenant d'ailleurs, ou un prince déchu se battant pour retrouver son trône ... Son rire cristallin m'éjecta de mes propres pensées.

_-Tu te fais beaucoup d'illusion sur moi mon frère. _

Je ne fis pas attention à sa remarque et essaya de me localiser. Nous avions déjà fort bien avancé dans notre progression vers ce bâtiment, encore cinq-six kilomètre et nous serions arrivés, j'entrepris donc de ralentir l'allure, pour qu'il puisse me raconter son histoire en détail. Intérieurement je le pris de se dépêcher pour commencer son récit, ce qu'il fit assez rapidement.

_-Je suis né, la première fois en 1764, dans une petite région d'Allemagne, le Brandeburg, la région la plus pauvre d'Allemagne. Mon père était un petit paysan, ma mère était morte en me donnant la vie. J'étais donc l'unique enfant de ma famille. Mon père était un homme très bien, trop bien sans doute ... Dans le Brandeburg, la mafia, à l'époque bien sur ça n'était pas vu comme cela, protégeait les paysans contre les bandits ou autres personnes dans ce genre là. Il y avait un impôt très lourd à payer pour ceux qui voulaient une protection. Mon père le payait. Je me souviens, quand j'avais environs six ans, je commença à travailler avec mon père dans les champs. Je n'allais pas à l'école, je préférais les champs, c'était mon moment de liberté si on veut. Ça continua comme cela pendant quinze années. Quinze années de travaille avec mon père, jusqu'à que celui-ci meurt, d'épuisement et de chagrin... Il ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de ma mère._

Je perçus qu'il comprenait maintenant la douleur qu'avait éprouvé son père à la perte de sa femme. Je lui laissa quelques secondes de répit qui me permirent de me repérer, plus que trois kilomètres ...

_-J'avais donc hérité d'une ferme et de tout ses biens. J'étais jeune et je ne voulais pas de la vie que mon père avait eue, mais les gens qui s'occupaient de protéger la ferme de mon père n'étaient pas de cet avis ... Ils débarquèrent un jour chez moi, ils devaient être une dizaine, et avec le grand chef. Je découvris alors que mon père n'avait pas payer la protection depuis des mois, me laissant avec de lourdes dettes..._

_Ils me frappèrent ! Me battant à mort, ça ne dura pas assez longtemps à leurs goûts, mais une éternité pour moi. Me ruant de coups de pied et de coups de poing, je ne pouvais rien faire, surtout face à dix personnes. Ils me laissèrent pour mort, ensanglanté, un peu moins pire que tu ne l'étais mais pas trop mal non plus. J'ai été inconscient pendant un certain temps, puis je me suis réveillé, au même endroit, plusieurs côtes fêlées, le poignet gauche cassé ainsi que mon nez. _

_J'étais désorienté, je ne savais pas quoi faire. D'un côté si je sortais de chez moi, ils le sauraient, de l'autre ... Je n'avais que cette solution, je devais m'enfuir. Ne pouvant rien faire pour soigner mes blessures, je décidais de mettre différentes parties d'une vieille armure que mon père gardait soigneusement dans le grenier. Sur mon torse, mon poignet et le casque. Je pris aussi l'épée poussiéreuse et rouillée qui trainait aux côtés de l'armure et l'accrocha à ma ceinture, je pris les économies que mon père faisait en vendant nos récoltes et quelques provisions. J'attelai le vieux cheval que mon père utilisait pour les tâches à la ferme et m'en alla de chez moi._

Je voyais enfin des bâtiments au loin, encore un kilomètre et nous serions arrivés ...

_-Je parcourus toute l'Allemagne à cheval, achetant très peu de provisions et d'eau à chaque arrêts. J'arrivai en France quatre mois après mon départ, j'avais entendu dire, pendant l'une de mes étapes, que mes créanciers étaient à mes trousses. C'était bien ma veine. J'étais une attraction à chacun de mes passages dans une ville, oui car en général je prenais les chemins forestiers. Les armures étaient démodées et nous étions en pleine Révolution. J'évitai donc Paris et toute grande ville. _

_Cependant, un jour, alors que je m'étais arrêté dans une auberge lugubre, les seules qui étaient dans mes possibilités, pendant le diner, je me coupa accidentellement avec mon couteau en coupant du pain. J'entendis un, deux, trois puis quatre reniflements, et quatre tête se tournant vers moi, avec tous les mêmes yeux, d'un rouge sang à donner la chair de poule. Apparemment à l'époque, mon sang devait avoir une bonne odeur. Les chaises raclèrent le sol et les vampires me sautèrent dessus, enfin, je les para d'abord avec mon épée, ce qui leur permis de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient quatre ... Ils se battirent violemment, les démembrements furent nombreux, et quelques humains furent tués, ainsi que des vampire. Il n'en resta qu'un, Alecto, celui qui me mordit, et avec qui je me battis avant de rendre les armes, et de devenir un vampire ... _

Il s'interrompit, voyant l'hôpital de fortune créé par les Alliés.

_-Nous ne devons plus être bien loin de ce foutu bâtiment. Je te raconterais la suite plus tard je te le promet, mais pour l'instant, occupons-nous de ce chère Putliz ..._

J'acquiesa. Je me redressa, humant l'air frais et les odeurs qui l'accompagnait. L'hôpital de fortune n'était en fait qu'un hangar à avion, et comme par hasard, pour pouvoir accéder aux autres bâtiments ... Il fallait passer par ce hangar. Nous entrâmes, malgré la porte qui émit un grincement sinistre, il n'y avait aucun bruit, à part des centaines de coeurs qui battaient, indépendants les uns des autres. Les rideaux qui cachaient les malades donnaient l'impression qu'un couloir immaculé se dressait devant nous. Nous marchâmes en silence. J'observai un peu plus le hangar, deux avions étaient suspendus au plafond, je trouvai cela assez dangereux vu la situation, mais je ne m'en occupa pas. Nous continuâmes, et atteignîmes une double porte où quelque chose était marquée en français, je ne pus déchiffrer ce qui était marqué, mais nous avançâmes, sans un mot l'un pour l'autre. Je remarqua que le hangars était divisé en trois, à part l'hôpital, les deux autres parties m'étaient inconnues, nous décidâmes donc de nous séparer, j'allai à droite tandis qu'Hans alla à gauche. Si nous n'avions rien trouvé, nous devions nous retrouver l'heure d'après, au même endroit. Je poussa la porte, trop silencieuse à mon goût, et m'entra. La première chose qui me surpris, ce fut que toute les lumières étaient allumées; la deuxième était qu'il y avait une seule et unique pièce où étaient installés des préfabriqués ainsi que des cellules; la troisième, et je m'en rendis vite compte, c'était que la pièce était peuplée, par des humains certes, mais eux, étaient réveillés ...

_"-Et merde ...."_

_-Hey vous ! Vous êtes dans une zone interdite ! Dit un soldat en sortant une arme. _

Il me regarda plus attentivement et vit que je portais l'uniforme de la Wehrmacht ...

_-ALERTE ! CODE ROUGE, CODE ROUGE ! SOLDAT ALLEMAND REPERE ! Hurla t-il._

Il avait juste finit sa phrase que je lui sauta dessus, tel un animal, l'égorgeant d'une seule morsure. Le sang se répandit, délivrant une délicieuse odeur sucrée dans l'atmosphère, mais j'eus à peine le temps d'en profiter que tout un bataillon de militaire arrivait sur moi, arme en joue, prêts à tirer au moindre de mes gestes. J'en vis cependant un vomir à la vue du cadavre égorgé. L'odeur nauséabonde de la bile m'étourdis, je stoppa ma respiration et prépara un plan, enfin ...

_-A GENOUX ! Me hurla l'un des soldats. Et plus un geste !_

Sans sourire, je m'agenouilla, et resta immobile. Ils devaient se rapprocher absolument ! Et je n'attendis pas bien longtemps, ils se rapprochèrent, trop rapidement ... Puis soudain je le vis. Putliz ... Entouré de deux généraux français. Ils prenaient la fuite, je devais me dépêcher, tant pis pour Hans, il me retrouverait ! J'esquissai un mouvement trop rapide pour des yeux humains, qui me permis de me retrouvé sur mes pieds, les jambes fléchies et les mains au sol, prêt à bondir. Surpris par ce geste, les soldats reculèrent d'un pas, ce qui me permis de faire ma manoeuvre. Je bondis, sur le premier soldat qui était à ma droite et le griffa au visage. Étant donné que j'avais un peu de vitesse et que ces soldats étaient en demi-cercle, je m'entrepris à courir sur eux ( Ndlr : Un peu comme à la Matrix mais sans le bâton planté dans le sol xD ) comme un animal, les griffant au passage. Cette attaque les pris par surprise et ils ne réagissaient même pas, tombant comme des insectes sur le sol après mon passage. Certains criaient de douleur, d'autres étaient mort, décapité. Je ne faisais que prendre de la vitesse, si bien que je passais de la simple griffure à la décapitation, et j'arrivais bien trop vite à mon goût sur le dernier soldat et décida de l'épargner. J'effectua une vrille en l'air après avoir sauté de l'avant dernier soldat et attéris sur mes jambes et dérapant. Je m'aperçus que de nombreux impactes de balles avaient pris place sur les murs, et que mon uniforme était troué à plusieurs endroits. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'on me tirait dessus, trop obnubilé par mon désir de tuer ... Cela m'inquiéta, jusqu'à qu'un coup de feu me parvienne aux oreilles, me projetant par terre quelques mili-secondes plus tard. Étonné je me releva et jaugea le soldat qui m'avait tiré dessus. Ce n'était qu'un gamin apeuré, contrairement aux autres qui avaient l'air d'être des gros durs si je puis dire. Je souriais devant tant de bravoure et fit claquer mes talons, porta ma main jusqu'à ma tête et lui fit le salut militaire, puis je m'en alla à la poursuite de ma cible. Ce que je ne vit pas, c'est qu'il me rendit mon salut.

À peine sorti de la pièce, je vis une rutilante Cadillac bleutée avec trois personnes à son bord, dont Putliz. Sans attendre, je m'élança vers la voiture et la rattrapa sans peine. Mais je ne vis pas le conducteur donner un coup de volant en ma direction, et le véhicule me heurta violemment je vacilla et chuta durement. Je resta quelques secondes au sol et vit le véhicule s'éloigner. Je savais que je pouvais le rattraper mais mes jambes ne voulaient pas m'obéir. Je vis une ombre passer au-dessus de moi, tel un courant d'air et se diriger vers la Cadillac tel un aigle sur sa proie.

Hans ne fit pas la même erreur que moi et sauta sur le toit de la voiture et en arracha une partie. Il prit un homme à bout de bras et sauta de la voiture. Je me releva, difficilement, et attendit mon ami et sa victime. Il passa à côté de moi sans un mot, Putliz sous le bras, l'air grave. Puis j'entendis un crissement de pneu, la Cadillac revenait, apparemment pas vraiment impressionnée par la "prouesse" d'Hans. Et en plus elle fonçait sur moi ... Quelle veine !

Mais cette fois j'étais prêt ! Je me campa sur mes appuis, attendant la voiture ma petite idée se formant dans ma tête. Tout en fermant les yeux, j'évaluais la situation. Cinquante mètre, sept secondes ... Six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un ...

Alors que la voiture allait me heurter, je planta mon point sur le capot du moteur, la voiture passa par-dessus moi, gracieusement. Elle atterrit sur le toit, enfin, le peu qu'il en restait, tout en écrasant les passagers à l'intérieur. Je passa à côté sans me préoccuper des français et retourna dans le hangar, mon carnage de tout à l'heure était encore là, le gamin, lui, non. Je vis le corps sans vie de notre proie ... Tel un vieux vêtement fripé et taché. Je souffla, j'avais fait tout ça pour rien, Hans avait tout bu ... Je n'avais même envie de ces corps inertes. J'en avait assez de cette vie dans les tranchées alors que je pourrai être dans une foret ou un autre endroit calme ... Tuer des gens m'amusais certes, mais sachant que j'étais invincible face à eux, aucune panique, rien du tout, je savais que j'allais les tuer ... J'en parlerais à Hans ... Plus tard. Je le vit sortir de la pièce. Je le suivit. Je l'aperçut au bout du hangar. Je le suivis. Je le vit faire le chemin inverse que quelques heures auparavant. Je le suivis. Je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais rien faire sans lui et cela m'effraya. Mais je le suivit tout de même ... Nous arrivâmes en peu de temps dans notre tranchée, rencontrant les mêmes endroits déserts, rien d'excitant. Il alla s'asseoir, je le suivit et m'assis à ses côtés.

_-Je suis donc devenu un vampire il y a environ cent soixante ans. Je fus un nouveau né très perturbé, je ne me contrôlais pas du tout ..._

J'écarquillai les yeux, abasourdi ... Il continuait son histoire comme si de rien n'était ...

_-Cela dura deux ans. La région où je sévissais avait réduit son nombre d'habitant de moitié, voire plus. Je décida qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. Vers l'est, et le pays le plus proche était l'Italie. Je recommençai seulement à résonner correctement. Je fus rapidement en Italie grâce à mes capacités vampiriques. Là-bas je rencontra de nombreux vampires, les vampires italiens ne sont pas les mêmes que dans le reste du monde. Ils sont très civilisés, ils savent que leurs pays et le pays ou les vampires ont commencés à apparaître il y a de très nombreux millénaires. Ils m'indiquèrent Volterra comme "capitale vampirique". Je m'y rendit donc et y découvrit une des plus belles villes du monde. Mais quelques chose me choquait. On m'avait indiquer que cette ville était donc la capitale des vampires ... Mais la ville était entièrement peuplée d'humain. Commençant à avoir soif, je n'attendis pas la nuit pour chasser et m'exposa à la lumière. Je n'eus pas le temps de commencer que deux personnes m'enveloppaient dans d'énormes capes noirs pour me cacher des rayons du soleil. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, l'un deux s'appelait Aro. Le deuxième fut le seule et unique vampire que je respecta par la suite, à part toi aussi bien sur, car il m'apprit à me nourrir d'animaux, malgré les réticences d'Aro et de ses frères, Caïus et Marcus. Il s'appelait Carliste ... Carliste Cullen._

Reviews, Reviews reviews !!!!!!!


End file.
